sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Christina Cooper
|Ubiór= *Beżowa bluza i spodnie *Biała koszula *Okulary *Brązowe buty |Płeć=Kobieta |Rasa=Człowiek |Wiek=38 |Oczy=Szare |Wzrost=170 cm |Waga=50 kg |Włosy=Brązowe |Skóra=Brązowa |Dubbing ang.=Lisa Ortiz |Dubbing jap.=Kumiko Izumi |Zdolności = Doradztwo |Przynależność = Prezydent |Lubi= *Prezydenta *Pracę |Nie lubi= *Doktora Eggmana *Obcych ze świata Sonica *Kiedy Prezydent jest zagrożony }} – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic X. Jest sekretarką Prezydenta i pełni rolę jego najbliższego doradcy. Christina Cooper zastąpiła Jerome'a Wise'a w tej roli. Historia Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku Narodziny Super Sonica Christina Cooper poinformowała Prezydenta o przebiegu ewakuacji mieszkańców południowego Station Square przed zbliżającym się Doktorem Eggmanem. Saga Chaosa thumb|left|Christina Cooper dowiaduje się o ataku Perfect Chaosa W odcinku Początek katastrofy, sześć miesięcy po ostatnich wydarzeniach, Christina Cooper wzięła udział w spotkaniu z Prezydentem na pokładzie jego samolotu. Poinformowała go o tym, że w wyniku Kontroli Chaosu w świecie ludzi pojawiły się Mistyczne Ruiny, które obecnie stanowią atrakcyjny punkt turystyczny. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Christina Cooper dowiedziała się o ataku Perfect Chaosa na Station Square. Christina Cooper i Prezydent wysłali helikoptery bojowe do zalanego powodzią miasta, ale te zostały zniszczone. Ostatecznie to Super Sonic pokonał potwora. Saga Shadowa thumb|left|Christina Cooper z Prezydentem i Samem po uratowaniu świata W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Christina Cooper wręczała Prezydentowi różne dokumenty do podpisania, dotyczące głównie zrujnowanego Station Square. Jeden z nich stanowił także zatrudnienie nowego szofera, Sama Speeda, a inny zalegalizowania najnowszej serii robotów GUN. Christina Cooper wzięła potem udział w spotkaniu Prezydenta z Rouge i Topaz w limuzynie. Prezydent poinformował agentki o tym, że Doktor Eggman ukradł ściśle tajne pliki dotyczące Projektu Shadow. Christina dodała również, że dostęp do tych plików miał tylko ich stwórca, ponieważ tylko on znał hasło, a Eggman usunął oryginał i zachował kopię dla siebie. Cooper powiedziała potem szoferowi, aby zatrzymał się i umożliwił Topaz i Rouge wyjście z limuzyny. Znacznie później Christina Cooper poinformowała Prezydenta o tym, że Eggman przypuścił atak na Więzienną Wyspę. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic wojsko aresztowało Sonica, którego oskarżono o pomoc Eggmanowi w ataku na Więzienną Wyspę. Prezydent nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to co stało się z Soniciem. Christina Cooper powtarzała mu, że Sonic nigdy nie pasował do tego świata, mimo że Sam Speed bronił jeża. Nagle Sam gwałtownie zahamował auto, tak że Cooper wypadła z siedzenia. Zdenerwowana kazała Samowi jechać ostrożniej, a ten usprawiedliwił się przechodzącym przez jezdnię kotem. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu Doktor Eggman wysadził połowę Księżyca, za pomocą Armaty Zaćmienia - broni znajdującej się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Eggman skontaktował się następnie z Christiną Cooper i Prezydentem, stawiając im ultimatum: cała nacja podda się, albo zostanie zniszczona. Prezydent błagał Eggmana o litość, więc doktor dał mu pół dnia na przemyślenie. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek okazało się, że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK została dawno temu zaprogramowana przez Geralda Robotnika w taki sposób, aby zderzyła się z planetą po umieszczeniu w niej wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Christina Cooper poinformowała Prezydenta o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu. Okazało się jednak, że Super Sonic i Super Shadow walczą z Final Lizard, aby zatrzymać kolonię. Christina Cooper i wielu innych ludzi oglądało kosmiczne starcie. Ostatecznie wywołana została Kontrola Chaosu, która przeniosła kosmiczną stację z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce. Christina Cooper poinformowała Prezydenta o zmianie położenia kolonii. Przyznała potem, że skoro teraz ona i Prezydent są dorośli, nie byliby w stanie dokonać tak wielkiego czynu. Sam, któremu Prezydent przyznał rację, twierdził jednak że wystarczy nie porzucać swoich marzeń i nigdy się nie poddawać, tak jak to robią Sonic i jego przyjaciele. Saga półksiężyca thumb|Christina Cooper przedstawia Prezydentowi przybyszów ze świata Sonica W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Christina Cooper poinformowała Prezydenta o przybyciu nowych zwierząt ze świata Sonica, w wyniku ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. Było jej nieco przykro, z powodu tego że zwierzątka musiały być natychmiast eskortowane do Mistycznych Ruin, by nie wzbudzały paniki w ludziach. Chuck Thorndyke doskonale rozumiał taką decyzję i uszanował ją. Później Eggman wystrzelił rakietę w stronę Księżyca. Prezydent chciał się natychmiast skontaktować z doktorem. Ten wytłumaczył mu, że postanowił naprawić połowę Księżyca, którą niedawno zniszczył. Rzeczywiście rakieta odbudowała połowę, tworząc Egg Moon. Christina Cooper przypomniała Prezydentowi, aby nie byli naiwni wobec Eggmana. W odcinku Korporacja Eggmana Egg Moon zasłonił Słońce, tym samym odcinając Ziemię od dostępu do światła. Prezydent został poinformowany, kiedy nagle do Białego Domu wkroczył sam Doktor Eggman. Christina Cooper kazała aresztować doktora, ale ten przyszedł nieuzbrojony. Prezydent postanowił go wysłuchać. Eggman wytłumaczył się usterką w Egg Moonie i obiecał, że zrobi wszystko aby naprawić szkody. Prezydent po długim namyśle postanowił zaufać doktorowi i zawrzeć z nim współpracę. Eggman zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule, zasilane przez Mirror Tower, dzięki czemu wszyscy ludzie mogli mieć dostęp do światła. Jednakże Mirror Tower zaczęły być niszczone. Prezydent otrzymał nagranie, na którym widoczny był Sonic niszczący generator energii. Zdenerwowana Christina Cooper pytała Prezydenta, czy upublicznić zdjęcie. Ostatecznie Prezydent zdecydował o opublikowaniu zdjęcia. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i prosił go, aby zatrzymał Sonica. Doktor sam nie mógł tego zrobić, gdyż zapewniał że zlikwidował całą swoją broń aby zostać dobrym obywatelem. W wyniku nalegań Eggmana, Prezydent wydał rozkaz do wysłania armii GUN w pościg za niebieskim jeżem. Niedługo potem Prezydent odkrył zamiary Eggmana, ale było już za późno. Pod Białym Domem zebrały się tłumy wielbicieli Eggmana, którym Słoneczne Kule wyprały mózgi. Christina Cooper i Prezydent zostali zakładnikami Eggmana. Policja nie była w stanie przedostać się przez tłumy ludzi zgromadzonych pod Białym Domem. Natomiast Sonic i jego przyjaciele wlecieli do siedziby Prezydenta, wykorzystując Tornado X. Kiedy odwracali uwagę Eggmana, Pan Stewart uratował Christinę Cooper i Prezydenta. Doktor próbował zasłonić się swoim Prezydentem, ale złapał dmuchaną kukłę. Zły doktor został pokonany i wtrącony do więzienia, a Egg Moon naprawiono i przywrócono światło. Saga Emerla thumb|left|Christina Cooper zapewnia Prezydenta o posiadaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu W odcinkach Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 i Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 Prezydent zorganizował turniej walk o Szmaragd Chaosu, którego celem było wzmocnienie współpracy między Soniciem, Knucklesem i Rouge przeciwko Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Christina Cooper zapewniła również Prezydenta, że rząd dysponuje wolnym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Prezydent również miał zamiar wziąć udział w walkach, ale Christina Cooper nie była pewna co do tego pomysłu. Prezydent miał walczyć z Czarnym Rycerzem, którego zbroja była odporna na jego ataki. Kiedy Czarny Rycerz miał zadać Prezydentowi uderzenie, Christina Cooper rzuciła ręcznikiem na znak kapitulacji. Prezydent nie otrzymał dzięki temu ciosu, ale był niezadowolony z tego że wyeliminowano go tak szybko. Christina Cooper przypomniała mu, że nie może pozwolić aby jej szefowi coś się stało. Później Christina Cooper towarzyszyła Prezydentowi podczas wręczania Szmaragdu Chaosu zwycięzcy turnieju: Emerl. Saga powrotu do domu thumb|Christina Cooper i badaczka Chaco Bankissy W odcinku Początek końca Christina Cooper spotkała się z badaczką Chaco, która odkryła że jeśli Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie wrócą do swojego świata, to czas na zawsze stanie w miejscu. Christina zadzwoniła w tej sprawie do Chucka Thorndyke'a i umówiła się na spotkanie. Wieczorem Christina Cooper i badaczka przyjechały do rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Przedstawiły Chuckowi, Tailsowi, Nelsonowi i Lindsey sytuację i że można jej jeszcze zapobiec. Kolejna Kontrola Chaosu była niemożliwa, więc trzeba było zbudować portal powrotny. Christina Cooper i badaczka odjechały potem, gdy sytuacja została ustalona. Następnego ranka Sonic i jego przyjaciele powrócili do swojego świata i kryzys został zażegnany. Charakterystyka Osobowość Christina Cooper bardzo poważnie traktuje swoją pracę i pilnuje Prezydenta, aby nie stała mu się krzywda. Jest inteligentna i spokojna. Wygląd Christina Cooper jest ciemnej karnacji kobietą z długimi, brązowymi włosami i szarymi oczami. Nosi żółty uniform z białą koszulą galową pod spodem, a także charakterystyczne okulary. Moce i umiejętności Christina Cooper jest sekretarką Prezydenta i jest obeznana w wielu aspektach zarządzania. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Prezydent *Rouge the Bat *Topaz *Pan Stewart *Sam Speed *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Emerl Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Jerome Wise (jako Czarny Rycerz) *Chaos Kategoria:Ludzie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Kobiety (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X)